


玩具车

by Destiny2265



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:30:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny2265/pseuds/Destiny2265
Summary: 就是一个pwp小短片 玩复仇者学院的时候攒下的，貌似没写完......呃，如果能接受再看下去吧。因为不好看所以没再写了，肉也挺俗套就是了。





	玩具车

Thor打开自己房门的时候，正好撞见另一个自己正在穿衣镜之前试衣服。 而随着他开门的动作，那个Thor呆住了，拿着两件运动T恤比划的动作也停了下来，他露出一个Thor绝对不会有的，微妙的笑容，“嘿，哥哥。”Thor顺手锁上了宿舍门，将钥匙收进口袋里，上前两步，将那个Thor困在自己和穿衣镜之间。 Loki只能顺手将偷来的衣服丢回衣柜，但是穿在身上的那件......他放弃似的解开了变形术，灰色的罩衫因为穿着者体型的变化而从原本的合身变为斜挂在肩上。Loki下意识地攥了一下衣角才察觉到自己只穿了上衣。 Thor吞了吞口水，“你很喜欢模仿我，是吗。”他一只手摩挲着弟弟的脸庞，另一只手开始在对方的身上游移，从暴露的肩头顺着手臂缓缓向下。然后他的目光滞住了。Loki盯着对方低垂的眼帘和过长的金色睫毛，好一会才反应过来这是逃跑的好时机，然而对方的反应比他要快，在他还没迈开步子的时候就一把搂住Loki的腰和后颈将他按在了床上。 “哥哥，你听我说，我不......”眼下这个场景就算Loki不想承认也大概猜到接下来会发生什么了，毕竟他和Thor不是第一次做这种事情了。 Thor将自己强硬地卡入Loki的双腿之间，“就算是要模仿也要模仿得像一点。”Thor脱掉上衣，，拉过弟弟的手，按在自己的胸肌上。 “你看......”Loki感觉有点呼吸困难，而全身的血液似乎都在往某个地方涌去，Thor引导着他的手指逐渐向下，直到...... “还有，我不穿草莓底的内裤。”这下彻底戳爆了Loki的自尊心，他翻了个身就想去够放在沙发上的消形大衣，却被Thor拖回了床上，他恶意地用下体蹭过对方的屁股，故意俯下身，拉开床头柜翻找的同时说道“这个你打算怎么办呢？” Loki将红透了的脸埋进枕头里，听着Thor翻找东西的声音以及身后力度有逐渐变大趋势的顶撞，然后是Thor的声音“啊，找到了，草莓味润滑剂。”Thor单手顺畅地将Loki的内裤扯到膝盖上，另一只手解开了自己的牛仔裤。 Loki努力控制自己的呼吸，下体暴露在空气里的时候他咬住自己的嘴唇。然后Thor扶着腰让他的屁股撅得更高一点，他听见了对方拧瓶盖的声音。“我不知道你为什么那么想变成我，不过既然要变，就最好记住我身体的每一个尺寸。” 一股冰凉的液体刺激得他后穴一缩，当然这没有逃过Thor的眼睛，紧接着Thor温热的手指破开微微抽出的穴口，顶入内里。Thor感受到肠肉的推挤，于是勾起了手指，模仿阴茎的动作，将润滑剂抹进肛门内部。 “Thor，你这个变态！你会挂光所有的课程然后成为整个学院的笑柄的，呜”枕头削弱了大部分Loki咒骂的声音，“你还有力气说话，真棒。”Thor说着，恶意地一笑，“这么说来我也就省点力，留着操你就可以了。”他抽出手指，直接挤了一些润滑液进去，随后分开Loki的臀瓣。“等等，哥哥，我等会还有任务需要完成，讨伐齐塔瑞人，你总不希望我一瘸一拐地带伤上战场吧。”听完这句话，顶在入口的东西滞住了，正当Loki松了一口气的时候，Thor却扬起嘴角，扶着阴茎将头部塞入了Loki的肛口，“我替你去，”说着，他慢慢地插进紧窄的穴口，直到最底端，“所以，我们是不是该抓紧时间啊？毕竟任务准备时间不多嘛。”他将分身抽出一半，带出一股粘稠的液体，那是润滑剂与前液的混合物，说不定还有早上的残留物。想着，Thor觉得自己似乎又硬了几分。 Loki觉得自己要被撑坏了，Thor的长度和粗度不管用多少润滑剂都无法改变他的后穴会被撑到最开的现实，他甚至能透过肚子摸到那根在他身体里肆虐的棒状物，而Thor的做爱方式继承了阿斯加德粗放的传统，几乎完整抽出而后用力插入，被蹂躏得不成样子的后穴口因为摩擦而产生了细密的泡沫。 “哥哥，太....太大了……”Loki的话语分成好几段才说完，而Thor的反应只是恶意而用力撞上他的屁股，然后保持着插人的姿势，“那你就只好忍一下了。”他拉起Loki的双手，现在Loki的受力点就只剩下两人交合的地方了Thor配合着自己的节奏将他一顿一顿地向上提，由此带来的高频率让Loki几乎跪不住，


End file.
